Not Interested
by FfLeentje
Summary: Loren is afraid that every man would leave like her dad. When she turns sixteen she makes herself known as a lesbian. What will happen if she falls in love with a boy instead of a girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Loren's POV**

I woke up of the sound of my alarm clock and I groaned. I smashed the snooze button and closed my eyes. My door flew open and I opened my eyes to see my best friend with a huge smile plastered on her face. ''C'mon sleepyhead! It's Eddie Duran time! We can't be late for the video shoot!'' Melissa said in a cheery loud voice. She walked over to my closet and began to search for an outfit for me. ''Mel I still have two hours. Let me sleep.'' I said with a groan. Mel didn't protest so I smiled and turned around so I could sleep for another hour. I was starting to fall asleep again but in all of a sudden I felt freezing water all over my head. I jumped up and screamed. I saw Melissa standing with a smirk on her face and a cup in her hand. ''What the hell Mel?!'' I screamed out. Mel laughed and pointed to the bathroom.

''Take a shower now and I'll pick out your outfit and do your hair and make-up.'' Mel said. I was about to protest but realized that that wouldn't help so I walked in the bathroom and took a quick shower. I wrapped myself up in a towel and walked back into my room. Mel handed me an outfit. It was a red dress that loosed on the waist. The dress was absolutely not my style. I was the kind of girl that wore a jeans and a T-shirt matched with sneakers. But I pulled on the dress anyway. When I came back out off the bathroom Melissa gave me red heels they weren't to high but I wasn't used to wearing heels so it would be difficult to walk on them all day. Melissa straightened my long hair and did my make-up. She was pleased with the result and we headed to the Mk. When we arrived we immediately were greeted by Eddie. He hugged me tightly. Eddie and I were growing close. He was easy to talk to and down to earth. The only problem was that I didn't liked his fiancé, she was faker than barbie.

'' Hi, I'm glad you could make it.'' Eddie said as we pulled back from our hug. I gave him a smile and nodded.'' I wouldn't miss it for the world.'' I said with a smile somehow my reaction made Eddie his smile grew bigger but my smile faded quickly when I saw Chloe walking up to us. Eddie looked behind to see were I was looking at. He turned his head back towards to me and gave me a light smile. Chloe didn't say anything she just gave Eddie a passionated kiss. I have to admit I felt a little uncomfortable so I walked away with Melissa. We seated ourselves at the bar and ordered two waters after I finished my glass I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I stood up and bumped into someone I fell in the persons arms.

'' Ow I'm so sorry.'' I apologized as I looked up to the person and saw it was Eddie. He had an amused grin on his face. '' Well I'm used to the fact that girls thrown themselves at me but you take it a little to literally.'' Eddie said with a grin on his face before he released me from his tight grip. I chuckled at his remark but before I could answer him Chloe stormed angrily up to me. She pushed past Eddie so she was facing me.

''Who do you think you are?! Do you really think you can steal my fiancé?! I know what you're up to! But it isn't going to work! Eddie is mine do you hear me?!'' Chloe yelled angrily at me. I was a little confused. Did she really think I had a thing for Eddie? Everyone in the Mk looked at us. Eddie stood there with a surprised expression and Chloe was smirking at me. I wanted to say something but Melissa busted out of laughter. I looked behind me and saw tears running down Melissa her cheek from laughing. I looked back to Chloe and Eddie and lowered my head so they couldn't see I was laughing to. Chloe was furious that we were laughing and the rest was just confused. '' What is so funny?! I just told you to stay away from my fiancé!'' Chloe yelled out in rage. When I could control my laughter and had catched my breath a little bit I looked back up to Chloe and Eddie. '' Well Chloe you probably should know that I'm not interested in Eddie. He isn't my type.'' I said with a chuckle. I saw that Eddie was really surprised with my statement and maybe a little hurt but when I saw that it confused me. '' You probably just say that!'' Chloe spatted out while she took a step closer. She really thought I was scared of her. Ow boy was she wrong. '' Well Chloe if want to know the truth I think that Eddie is an attractive man and I like him but like I said before. I'm not interested.'' I simply stated when I said I thought Eddie was attractive. I saw a smirk appear on Eddie his face. ''You just admitted you like him!'' Chloe yelled out. I took a deep breath and pulled my phone out off my pocket and showed her my background. Chloe her eyes winded and gasped. Eddie his mouth fell open. I heard Mel chuckle behind me with their reaction. ''You... you are a... a...'' Chloe stuttered. I nodded and smiled. Chloe did a step back like she thought I was gonna attack her or something.

'' You can say it Chloe I'm a lesbian but you aren't my type so you don't have to be scared I'm gonna hit on you. Unlike Eddie I have a good taste.'' I said with a smirk. Chloe was still in shock and looking to the picture. It was a photo of me and my girlfriend Star kissing. Everyone in the Mk looked at me like I was crazy. Everyone who knew it treated me different except my mom, Mel, Adam and a few other friend in school. I shook my head and walked out off the Mk before I could hear the remarks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. First of all I got so many good reviews. I was shocked by it! So thank you guys. I wanted to thank _LILBARBIEFANTASTIC14_ personally for the nice chat I had with her. I got one review from a guest that said: _Ain't this a supposed children's show_**

**First of all I don't want to be rude or anything but it is rated _T_ and that means : _Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes._**

**And to be honest I think but that is just my opinion that being a lesbian isn't something that children have to be scared of or something. I mean I personally think that there is nothing wrong with being a lesbian. It are people like everybody else. **

**_LILBARBIEFANTASTIC14 _asked me what my inspiration was for this story and I think I wanna tell you all maybe you guys will understand why I'm writing this. My best friend is a lesbian. She is sixteen and she has a really hard time right now. She gets bullied by some guys and girl in school. I try to support her through thick and thin because it doesn't matter for me that she is a lesbian because she didn't change as person she is still the girl were I can talk to. Some girls and boys started to give me remarks and are thinking that I'm a lesbian to because I still hang out with her. But it doesn't bother me because I have a boyfriend and all my friends know the truth so. My best friend tried to commit suicide a month or three ago. She is still alive but she's really depressed so I write the story because I hope that people are gonna see what rumors and remarks can do to a person. There are gonna be some conversation in the story that really happened between me and my friend.**

**~ Much Love Leen.**

**Loren's POV**

I was walking and I didn't know where I was going. My mind was full of questions like what is Eddie thinking of me? Is every woman that was in the Mk willing to come near to me again or are they gonna think I check every woman out? Will Kelly still be interested to be my manager or is she scared that I'll try to attack her or something? Are they gonna understand who I am? Or are they gonna think it's a sort of disease. All the doubts, all the insecurities that always were in my mind became stronger again. They faded a little while ago when people stopped with the rumors, when people stopped looking to me like I was some freak. All those doubts and insecurities are back. All the people in the Mk knew, they all knew I was in love with a girl instead of a boy. When I told mom I was a lesbian she understood and supported me. That was two years ago. I broke up with my former girlfriend and tried something with a boy. I did my best to make it work. But I couldn't. It didn't feel right, it wasn't me in that relationship. My mom and two best friends saw how miserable I was. They talked to me day and night and told me that if you are in love it doesn't matter that it is with a girl or with a boy. I broke up with my ''boyfriend'' and blossomed open again. I found my girlfriend Star. We are dating for a year now. She made me realize that being a lesbian isn't a disease. It is the way you are and nothing is wrong with that but when I saw the look on Chloe and the rest of the people in the Mk their faces. The thought came running back and they wouldn't leave. I stopped walking when I saw I was by a lake. I really didn't know how I got here but it was a beautiful spot. The water was clear blue and there were wild colorful flowers everywhere. I took a deep breath and sat down I took my shoes off and pulled my dress a little higher. I sat on the edge of the lake and dangled my feet in the water. I closed my eyes and felt the cold water. The silence was interrupted by the sound of my phone. I looked to the screen and saw the picture of Star appear on the screen otherwise I would have picked up immediately but this time I pressed deny and turned my phone off. I would call her when I'm home I thought if I talked to her now she would know that something is wrong. She always knows as something is wrong. She can read me like an open book, a thing I love about her. Star has a bubbly persona and is a total sweetheart. She's two years older than I'm and works as a waitress in a fancy restaurant named Rumor. She has an apartment close to the restaurant. My mom totally adores Star and is happy for me that I have such a good girlfriend like her. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped a little and I opened my eyes. I turned around and saw Eddie with a smirk on his face.

'' I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you.'' Eddie said with a chuckle. I smiled and turned back to the lake. Eddie took his shoes off and sat down next to me. ''I'm sorry I didn't want to make a scene in Mk.'' I apologized to Eddie. Eddie smiled and shook his head. '' Loren you don't need to apologize. Chloe is the one who should. She was the one who started accusing you without a reason.'' Eddie said in a calm tone. I looked to him and smiled. '' Are you aware of the fact that I told Chloe you had a bad taste of girls?'' I asked him with a chuckle. A little laugh escaped from Eddie his lips. '' I'm totally aware of that and my taste isn't that bad.'' Eddie said the last part of his sentence in higher tone making me laugh a bit. '' I'm sorry but as a girl expert I think you're taste is horrible.'' I said jokingly. Eddie punched me lightly on the shoulder and smiled. ''You just have to know her.'' Eddie stated. I looked to him and raised my eyebrow. ''The next time she sees me I think she is going to scream and ran away because she thing I'm gonna attack her.'' I said with a chuckle. Eddie smirked and nodded his head. ''Why didn't you tell me before?'' Eddie asked in a serious voice. I turned my head back to the lake and took a deep breath. ''Would it have made a difference if you knew?'' I asked as I looked back to him. He seemed like his mind was debating. ''Yeah of course.'' He answered after a few moments of silent. I nodded my head. ''That's why I didn't tell you.'' When I said that Eddie looked a little shocked but I think he understood what I meant. ''Since when are you a lesbian?'' Eddie asked carefully. Eddie hesitated a little before he said the word lesbian. Like he thought he would hurt my feelings. '' It's okay to say the word lesbian and to answer the question when I was sixteen I had my first girlfriend.'' I told Eddie. He nodded. I think he still was trying to get used on the thought of me as a lesbian. '' Hey when are you gonna introduce your girlfriend?'' Eddie asked with a smile and raised his eyebrow. '' Oh don't think about hitting on her she's mine.'' I said jokingly. Eddie laughed and I laughed with him. '' We make pact you don't check Chloe out and I don't gonna hit on your girlfriend.'' Eddie said as he held his hand out.

'' Deal but you really don't have to be afraid that I'll look at Chloe I promise you that.'' I said with a chuckle as I grabbed his hand and shook it. ''Why do I get the feeling you don't like Chloe?'' Eddie asked jokingly while we released each others hand. I shook my head and smiled. '' You really wanna know what I think about her?'' I asked Eddie. I knew he wasn't going to appreciate my opinion but I'm not the type of person who lies about something like that. '' Yeah to be honest I wanna know.'' Eddie stated as he looked me right in the eyes. '' As lesbian you are more aware of the persons around you and I don't think Chloe is totally honest about who she truly is. I think she only plays nice when you are around.'' I stated as Eddie lowered his head before he looked back to the lake. He had a pained expression on his face and I instantly felt guilty. '' I'm sorry Eddie I didn't mean it that way. It's just my opinion it doesn't mean anything.'' I said in soft tone. Eddie looked back to me. ''You didn't said anything wrong Loren. It's just what you said wasn't wrong at all. I found out a couple days ago Chloe lied to me about her past and not a little lie. She lied about everything but I love her. I can't let her go like that.'' I heard the hurt, pain and confusion in his voice. I think I even saw tears in his eyes. I felt bad for him. Eddie wad really sweet guy. He deserved so much better than that barbie but like my mom and Mel always tell me if you love someone it doesn't matter who he or she is. I laid my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him a little. Eddie shot me a sad smile. '' I hope you will work everything out with her.'' I said in a soft tone and I really meant what I told him. I didn't like Chloe but Eddie was a person who deserved happiness and if it was with that barbie than it was the way it needed to be. '' Thank you Loren.'' Eddie said as he cupped my hand that was still on his shoulder with his. He squeezed my hand and I shot him a light smile. He stood up and pulled his shoes back on he held his hand out so I could take it.

'' Where are you going?'' I asked Eddie before I took his hand. I gave him a suspicious look. He smirked. ''I'm going to have lunch with you.'' Eddie simply stated with a smile. I smiled back and took his hand. He pulled me back on my feet and I quickly pulled my heels back on. We walked back to the MK I saw Melissa her car was gone. We stepped in Eddie his car and drove to Rumor. ''Are we gonna eat in Rumor?'' I asked a little hesitated. Eddie shot me a weird look. ''Is something wrong with Rumor?'' He asked me while he looked over to me. ''No but Star works here.'' I said as I stepped out. I leaned against Eddie his car and took a deep breath. I didn't answered her call earlier today and than I show up with a guy for lunch. Star isn't the jealous type but the suspicious type. ''Who is Star?'' Eddie asked as we started to walk in the restaurant. ''My girlfriend.'' I simply stated as Eddie smiled. ''What's so funny?'' I asked him while I raised my eyebrow. ''Well now I can see how good your taste is.'' Eddie said jokingly. I chuckled at his answer. Another waitress brought us to our table. We sat down and looked to the menu. We were talking and joking around until I heard Star her voice.

''Babe what are you doing here?'' Star asked as she laid her hand on my shoulder. I saw Eddie smirking. ''Just lunch. Euhm Star that's Eddie and Eddie this is my girlfriend Star.'' I said. I felt a little uncomfortable because we were in the middle of the restaurant. Eddie smiled and Star happily returned his smile. ''Nice to meet you.'' Star said in her usually happy voice what made Eddie his smile grew bigger. ''Nice to meet you to.'' Eddie answered. '' So since I'm the waitress. Do you want to order something?'' Star said/asked jokingly what made me and Eddie chuckle. '' Ladies first.'' Eddie said referring to me. I rolled my eyes and looked up to star. '' My favorite.'' I told Star with a light smile making Star chuckle. '' You know I'm working now so you really need to tell me exactly what you want.'' Star said with a little laugh. I narrowed my eyes at her. '' Than I will order something else.'' I said in a pouting tone. Star laughed and Eddie looked confused but still with a smile on his face. ''You win.'' Star said with a chuckle. ''Why don't you wanna say what you're going to eat?'' Eddie asked making me blush from embarrassment and Star laughed at his question. ''She can't say the word lasagna.'' Star said with a chuckle making Eddie laugh as well. ''For me also lasagna.'' Eddie said as he smirked at me. Star nodded and smiled. ''I'm sorry babe.'' Star said as she kissed my cheek before she walked away. My eyes followed Star into the kitchen. I looked back to Eddie. He had a big smile plastered on his face. ''What's so funny?'' I asked a little suspicious. ''You guys are cute together.'' Eddie his remark made me smile. ''And plus I have to admit that you have a good taste.'' Eddie said as he smirked to me. ''Hey I thought we made pact!'' I said in a high voice. Eddie laughed and nodded. Our food came and we talked about random things during the lunch. It was really fun. Eddie gets me something no guy can except one of my best friends Adam of course. Eddie understood me and my music. We were becoming really good friends and I loved the feeling of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I'm very busy with everything that's going on but I was just back from the hospital when I thought about it I had a chapter for this story ready so here it is! I also wanted to thank all the people who support me! ~Much Love Leen**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

'' Loren answer me!'' Star screamed at me. I shook my head in disbelieve. I felt the tear building in my eyes.'' I answered you fore like a thousand times but you don't listen to me!'' I screamed back as I clenched my hands into fists. '' Do you have feelings for Eddie?!'' Star yelled at me. '' Why do you keep asking me that?! I told you no I don't have feelings for Eddie! He's my best friend. He just broke up with his girlfriend! Besides Eddie is a man!'' I yelled at her. I was getting furiouser with the second this was the third time this week we were arguing about Eddie. It's true Eddie and I had spend a lot of time together since he and Chloe broke up but it wasn't a reason to be jealous right? Chloe cheated on Eddie first he was heart broken but now he was healing. He could smile and joke around again. Eddie had become one of my best friends. I liked to being around him. He made me feel comfortable something not many men could do.

'' Don't lie to me!'' Star yelled. I saw tears ran down her cheeks. My heart broke in a million pieces but I couldn't help it to feel mad at her. I really didn't have feelings for Eddie. I was about to say something but I heard my phone rang. He was on the coffee table. I saw Eddie his pictures appear on the screen. I saw Star her gaze fixated on the screen. She threw her hands up and looked at me. I just shook my head and picked my phone up.

'' Eddie what's up?'' I asked as I looked to Star. I could see on her face she wasn't happy with the fact I picked up my phone.

'' Can you come over today? I need your opinion on something.'' Eddie said enthusiastically. I nodded even I knew he couldn't see me.

'' Yeah I'll be there in a few.'' When the words escaped my mouth Star looked up at me in disbelieve.

'' Alright see you then.'' Eddie said with the same enthusiasm. With that I hung up the phone.

'' You gotta be kidding me?!'' Star yelled. I wasn't in the mood for the same argument over and over. I grabbed my purse from Star her couch and walked over to her. ''You can call me if you're calmed down a bit.'' I said as I kissed her cheek. Star turned her head away from me. I sighed in frustration and I walked out off Star her apartment and slammed the door behind me. I got into my car and hit the steering wheel. I drove off and after ten minutes I arrived at Eddie his penthouse. I got out the car and was greeted by Jeffrey. '' Hello Miss Tate.'' Jeffrey said with his usual smile plastered on his face. '' Hi Jeffrey and my name is Loren'' I said with a smile as I winked to him. Jeffrey nodded and smiled. '' Enjoy your visit Loren.'' Jeffrey said as he let me up. I knocked on Eddie his door. After a few seconds Eddie opened his door. There was a smile plastered all over his face. Happiness looked good on him. Eddie pulled me in one of his bear hugs.

'' Well hello to you too.'' I said with a smile as I stepped back from the hug. Eddie shot me one of his famous smiles as he let me in the penthouse. I placed my purse on an empty seat. Eddie sat down on the piano and patted next to him on the bench. I smiled and sat down besides him. '' I need your honest opinion about this alright?'' Eddie sounded really enthusiast I could hear he was really proud on this one. I nodded and Eddie began to play.

_If I could create the perfect girl, It'd be you_

_Big brown eyes and a pretty smile, it's true_

_I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?_

_I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

_(…)_

_( Cody Longo – Atmosphere ) _

Eddie played the last chords as he stopped singing. The song was truly beautiful. It made me think of Star. Eddie looked to me with a questioning glance.

'' It is a great song.'' I said softly refusing to meet his eyes. I felt his hand on my knee and I looked up to him. His eyes were filled with concern. '' What's wrong?'' Eddie asked worried.

'' Nothing, I just got in a fight with Star.'' I said with a sigh. '' Again?'' Eddie asked as he raised his eyebrow. I just sighed again and nodded my head. I stood up and plopped down on the couch. Eddie sat down next to me and turned his upper body so he was looking at me. '' Where are you guys always arguing about?'' Eddie asked softly. I copied his action and turned my upper body to him so we were facing each other. '' About you.'' I said after a brief moment of silence. Eddie looked really confused. '' About me?'' Eddie asked as he raised his eyebrow.

'' It's not important.'' I said as I tried to change the subject but I could see on Eddie his face he wouldn't let it go so easily. '' Loren, What happened?'' Eddie asked as he placed his hand on my knee again. '' She's just jealous. She'll get over it.'' I said in an annoyed tone. Just thinking about Star her behavior the last couple days made me mad. '' Why is she jealous? Did she notice I'm a man?'' Eddie said with a chuckle. His reaction made me laugh a little as well. '' See that's that smile I have been waiting for.'' Eddie said with a light smile. I chuckled and shook my head. '' She's just jealous because we spend so much time together and when you called to come over she was just mad that's it.'' I said softly. '' Now I feel guilty.'' Eddie said with a sigh. '' Don't be it was my decision to come here okay?'' I said as I grabbed his hand that was still placed on my leg. Eddie smiled and looked into my eyes. He pulled his hand away from mine and cupped my cheek with it. He caressed my cheek with his thumb. I didn't know what overcame me. I saw Eddie leaning in and I was leaning in as well. His soft lips brushed against mine and we scooted closer to each other. I felt Eddie his hand travel down to my waist as I parted my lips and Eddie his tongue entered my mouth. He pulled me on his lap. I straddled his legs with mine. I cupped Eddie his cheeks with my hands and depended the kiss as I pulled Eddie even closer to me. I could feel Eddie his hands go underneath my tank top. His hands were placed a little above my waist on my bare skin. Eddie his tongue rubbed against mine. We pulled back and were both breathless. We rested our foreheads against each others. I opened my eyes and met Eddie his eyes. That was when the realization hit me. I just cheated on my girlfriend with a man. '' Sorry.'' I whispered against his lips. I quickly stood up and grabbed my purse and ran out off the penthouse as quick as I could. I hear Eddie call my name but I just ignored it. I even ignored Jeffrey his goodbye. I drove as quick as I could I arrived home. I was happy my mom wasn't home otherwise she would ask questions. I got in my room and throw myself on my bed I heard my phone ring. I saw Eddie was calling me I pressed deny. The picture of me and Star on my nightstand caught my attention. The tears were running down my cheeks. What had I done? I kissed Eddie. I cheated on my girlfriend. I'm no better than Chloe Carter. I laid the picture down so I couldn't look at it. I screamed into my pillow out of frustration. I heard my phone ring again and again and again. I tried to ignore but my phone drove me crazy. I looked to my phone and I saw Eddie had called me a bunch of times. I stood up and hopped into the shower. My mind was debating what would I say to Star? After the shower I pulled on my robe and laid down on my bed again. I fell asleep like that. A couple hours later I woke up of the feeling of an hand on my shoulder. I fluttered my eyes open and turned around. Star was sitting on the side of my bed with a look of concern.

'' Babe what's wrong? Why were you crying?'' Star asked. I sat up and felt more guilty as before. Star pulled me close and I cried in her arms. Star stroke my back and kissed the top of my head. '' Ssshht babe everything is okay.'' I heard Star whisper in my ear with her words I just began to cry harder. '' I'm so so so sorry.'' I said between sniffs as I pulled Star closer to me. '' Why would you be sorry babe? You didn't do anything.'' Star said as she pulled a little back and stroke the hair out off my face. I couldn't take it any longer. '' Star, I kissed Eddie. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you babe. I swear... I...'' I said between some sniffs. I expected that Star would jump up and yell at me. Something I would totally understand but instead Star shook her head and wiped my tears away with her thumbs. '' It's okay babe.'' Star whispered to me. '' It's not okay babe.'' I said just above a whisper. '' Ssshhtt come here.'' Star said as she pulled me closer again. We laid down on my bed as Star wrapped her arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loren's POV**

Star was asleep with me still wrapped up in her arms. I looked up to her and the guilt still wasn't gone. Why wasn't she mad at me? I kissed another person, he was a man but still I would be furious as Star had kissed a man but she didn't say anything about it. I reached up a little bit and kissed her jawline. Star her eyes fluttered open and smiled slightly to me. '' Why aren't you mad?'' I asked softly as I played with the wrinkles that were formed in her tank top. '' Because I love you.'' Star answered me softly. I could feel my eyes become watery. I reached up and gave Star a kiss on her lips. '' I love you too, babe.'' I replied as I gave her another kiss. We laid there for another few moments before Star had to go. '' I'll see you tomorrow.'' Star said as we walked to the door. I nodded and she kissed me one more time before walking out. I closed the door behind her, I leaned with my back against the door and slided down to the round. What would I tell Eddie if I see him again? Why wasn't Star mad at me? I just didn't get it. Of course I was relieved that she wasn't mad. I heard my phone ring into my bedroom I stood up and walked quickly to my room. I looked at the caller ID I was about to press deny because I expected that it would be Eddie but instead it was Melissa. I sighed and picked up my phone.

'' Hi Lo wanna go to the Aroma?'' I heard Melissa ask enthusiastically. I took a deep breath. '' I'm sorry Mel but I'm really not in the mood to go out.'' I said as I plopped down on my bed again. '' Lo what's wrong?'' Mel asked I could hear she was concerned. '' Nothing.'' I managed to say with a sniff. '' I'm gonna be there in a few minutes or something.'' I heard Melissa say. I was about to protest and say she didn't need to but I was to late. Mel already had hung up the phone. I walked to the living room to wait for Mel I laid down on the couch and after a few minutes I heard a knock on the front door. I yelled for the person to come in because I thought it was Melissa but instead Eddie appeared in the living room. I took a deep breath and sat up on the couch. '' Loren we need to talk.'' Eddie said as he walked up to me. '' I don't have anything to say.'' I said softly before I laid myself back down on the couch. I heard Eddie his footsteps coming closer until I felt him sit down on the side of the couch. '' Maybe but I have something to say. I... I am sorry but I can't keep it for you any longer Loren. I have feelings for you Lo.'' Eddie said to me I didn't want to hear this. '' Eddie.. I.'' I was about to say something more but Eddie interrupted me. '' I know Loren you're a lesbian and you love you girlfriend but...'' This time Eddie was the one who got interrupted. '' Loren! Mighty Mel is here!'' Mel screamed as she came through the front door that Eddie had left open. I was never so grateful to see Mel. I heard Eddie sigh as he stood up? '' I'll see you later.'' Eddie said as he stood up and walked out off the door without another word.

''What's up with him?'' Mel asked as she closed the door and sat down besides me. '' I kissed him.'' I simply said as I looked at the door. ''You did what?!'' Mel nearly screamed. ''I was at Eddie his penthouse we were talking and I kissed him than I ran off. Eddie just said he has feelings for me.'' I said between sniffs I saw Melissa her face was in shock. ''Are you gonna tell Star?'' Melissa managed to ask. '' She was here earlier and I told her that I kissed Eddie but she wasn't mad or anything she just it was okay and I don't get it she just said it was okay because she loved me.'' I felt tears from guilt coming in my eyes it wasn't only from guilt but also from confusion. ''That's weird but why did you kiss Eddie?'' Melissa asked after a few moments. '' I don't know. I just couldn't keep myself from doing it even that I knew it was wrong.'' I said as I wiped my tears away. '' Maybe you have feelings for him?'' Mel asked a with a little hesitation. I shook my head because I didn't knew the answer. '' I don't know. I love Star but Eddie makes me feel something I can't explain. This is the first time I feel something like that for a man but it doesn't make sense I'm a lesbian.'' I said between some other sniffs. '' Maybe you are bisexual.'' Melissa said as she shrugged her shoulders. ''That doesn't make sense.'' I muttered. Melissa raised her eyebrow and gave me her typical Mel look. '' I know what you need.'' Mel said with a smirk. I shook my head because I knew what she was gonna say. '' Girls night!'' Melissa squealed as she jumped off the couch and pulled me along with her to my bedroom. She nearly pushed me on my bed and ran to my closet. She handed me my hot pink strapless dress. '' You're gonna wear that. I'm going home and I'll pick you up in an hour no excuses!'' Mel yelled as she walked out off my room. I took a deep breath. Maybe was she right and had I need on a girls night. I took a quick shower as I came out I wrapped myself in a towel and dried my hair. I pulled on some underwear and my dress. I straightened my hair and did some make-up on. I found my hot pink pumps in my closet and did them on. I walked in the living room on the moment my mom walked in to the house. '' Hi sweety you look gorgeous were are you going?'' My mom asked as she set her purse down on the table. ''Girls night out with Mel.'' I stated with a light smile. '' What's wrong?'' My mom asked as she walked up to me. '' Nothing important I'll tell you later.'' When I said that Mel came barged in. She wore a bright yellow dress matched with white pumps. ''Ready to dance and shake our butts!'' Mel said enthusiastically making me and my mom laugh. ''Have fun and be safe.'' My mom said to us I nodded and smiled as Mel dragged me to the door. '' Will do momma Tate!'' Mel screamed I heard my mom laughed as I closed the door behind me. ''Where are we going?'' I asked Mel as we stepped in her bright red car. '' To the Mk.'' Mel answered with a smile plastered on her face. ''Really Mel? Really?'' I said as I glanced to her. ''Really.'' Mel said with a smirk as she started the car and drove off.

We arrived in the Mk the club was crowded and I saw Max and Grace on the bar trying to keep up the work. Mel and I got over to them and we were greeted by a friendly smile from Max and Grace. Mel and I ordered something to drink after we seated ourselves at the bar. We were talking and joking around when I felt a hand on my lower back. I turned around and there stood an attractive man with a charming smile plastered on his face.

''Well hello beauty. Can I offer you something to drink?'' The man asked. I noticed he had a strong but charming accent. I turned around and shot him a big smile bag. ''No thank you but I'm Loren.'' I said as I leaned a little back against the bar. '' I'm Ian. Wanna dance?'' He asked as he offered me his hand. I looked over to Mel who nodded and smiled. I took his hand and he leaded me to the dance floor. He laid his hands on my hips as we moved on the rhythm of the music. I was getting tired and we moved back to the bar I stopped as I saw Eddie talking to Melissa. His back was turned to me as he was talking to Mel. I felt Ian his hand on my shoulder. '' Is something wrong love?'' Ian asked as he looked at me. I shook my head and walked over to Mel and Ian. I seated myself back on the bar next to Mel. Eddie shot me a light smile and to my surprise Ian throw his arm round Eddie his shoulder and laughed. Mel and I looked between them. '' Ow yeah this is Ian. Ian this is Loren and her friend Mel.'' Eddie introduced us. '' I already knew Loren, mate.'' Ian said with a smirk as he removed his arm. Eddie shot us a confused glance. '' Yeah this brunette beauty danced with me.'' Ian said with a big smile. I saw the look on Eddie his face change in something that looked like jealousy. '' Oh.'' Eddie simply said. '' And beauty do you want some fun?'' Ian asked with a smirk on his face. I shook my head and smiled. '' I'm not interested and you aren't my type.'' I said as I returned his smirk. '' I'm everyones type.'' Ian said in a flirty voice as he took a step closer. I could read the annoyance from Eddie his face. '' Maybe but than you'll need surgery first.'' When I said that I heard Melissa chuckle. Ian looked a little shocked with my answer and I saw a light smile on Eddie his face but the annoyance was still there. '' Excuse me?'' Ian said as he raised his eyebrow. I chuckled and pulled out me phone. '' I'm a lesbian. Always was and always will.'' I said as I showed the picture of me and Star. I immediately regretted saying those words when I saw the look on Eddie his face. He turned his head so he couldn't look to the picture. I quickly lowered my phone. ''Well I didn't saw that coming.'' Ian said with a chuckle. ''Looking for a one night stand?'' I asked him as I raised my eyebrow. Ian just smiled and I knew his answer. ''Do you see that girl?'' I said as I nodded my head in the direction of a blond attractive girl. Ian nodded and shot me a questioning glance. '' Her friend just went with some dude to the bathroom she is bored.'' I said with a smirk. '' Thank you love.'' Ian said as he walked up to the blond girl. I heard Mel and Eddie chuckle as I shook my head.

I looked into the crowed and I saw Star dancing and kissing with a brunette. I kept looking and I saw Melissa saw it to. '' I'm gonna go home.'' I said as I stood up. '' Goodnight Eddie.'' I said as I gave him a hug. '' Goodnight Lo. I'll see you around.'' I nodded and pulled Melissa along with me. We stepped into the car and I took a deep breath. '' Loren are you okay?'' Melissa asked concerned. '' I just wanna go home. Now I know why she wasn't mad at me for kissing Eddie.'' I said as I began to tear up a little bit. Mel nodded and drove off. We said our goodbyes as we arrived at my place. I got in and my mom was already sleeping. I plopped myself down on my bed as the tears came running down on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Loren's POV**

I woke up and felt that the sadness of yesterday was still there. I noticed I still was in my pink dress. I pulled it off and took a long shower to clean up my mind a little bit. Maybe it was just one kiss right? No who am I kidding they were practically dry humping each other on the dance floor. I sighed and turned off the hot water. I wrapped myself in a towel, brushed my teeth and dried my hair. I pulled on a black jeans with a white tank top and matched my outfit with white sneakers. I walked out off my room and my mom was sitting on the dining table with a cup coffee in her hand. I seated myself on the chair across of her.

''Good morning honey.'' My mom said in her usual cheery voice. '' Morning.'' I mumbled back. My mom raised her eyebrow at my answer. ''What's wrong?'' My mom asked. I needed to tell her maybe she knew what I needed to do because I didn't. I explained that I had kissed Eddie, how Star reacted, what happened yesterday and the most complicated part my feelings. My mom listened to every word and nodded. When I was done with all the explaining I took a deep breath. '' And now I don't know what to do.'' I said finishing my ramble of words. ''Maybe you need to talk to Star first about it and decided than what you're gonna do. But now I have to leave because I'm already late.'' My mom said as she kissed the top of my head and ran out. I shook my head and chuckled. I took a bowl and poured some cereal in it. I sat back down at the table and started to eat. I was about to clean up when I heard a knock on the door. '' Come in!'' I yelled as I made my way into the kitchen. Star came up to me and was about to kiss my lips but I turned my head and the kiss landed on my cheek.

''What's up with you?'' Star asked confused as she took a step back. ''How long?'' I asked. I'm sure Star could hear the rage in my voice. '' What do you mean?'' Star said a little confused. '' How long are you cheating with that bimbo from Mk last night?'' I said as I crossed my arms. Star looked a little surprised. '' How.. how do you.. know?'' Star asked with stutters. I shook my head as I took a deep breath. ''How long Star?'' I asked in a harsher tone than the last two times. Star lowered her head but I still could read the guilt of her face so I knew it wasn't a one night thing. ''Since you won the contest.'' Star mumbled. The contest was two months ago. So she was cheating on for two months and I even didn't knew. ''Why?!'' I yelled at her I could feel the tears built up in my eyes but I ignored it. '' You ask me why? You and Eddie are always all over each other! Besides you kissed Eddie!'' Star yelled back at me. ''And you love him.'' Star whispered the last part. I was about to deny, tell her I didn't love Eddie but the word refused to came out my mouth. ''That was one kiss I think you and your new girlfriend shared more in those two months and I felt guilty I told you everything but you kept it a secret. We are done I don't wanna see you anymore.'' I replied in a calm soft voice. Star looked at me in disbelieve. '' You don't mean that babe, I love you.'' Star said as she tried to touch my arm. I yanked it away. '' I mean what I said. We are done and if you loved me you wouldn't have cheated. We aren't healthy for each other Star.'' I said as I walked to the front door and opened it. My heart broke in a million pieces as I saw the tears on Star her cheeks. I still loved her but not like I used to. Star just nodded and walked out without saying another word. I sighed as I closed the door behind her and walked into my room. I looked around, my room was full of pictures of me and Star. A tear rolled down on my cheek while I collected all the pictures of me and Star and looked to them before I threw them away. I pulled out my phone and replaced my background in a photo of Melissa, Adam and I. On the moment I wanted to call Melissa. Kelly her photo appeared on my screen.

'' Hey Kell what's up?'' I asked as I plopped down on my bed. '' Can you come to the office I need to tell you something.'' Kelly said enthusiastically. '' Yeah okay. I'll be there in ten.'' I said to her. ''Okay!'' Kelly said with the same enthusiasm before hanging up. I dragged myself off bed and looked in the mirror I looked like crab everyone could tell I had been crying. I splashed some water in my face and headed out. I arrived in the office and got greeted with a hug from Kelly and Jake. We sat down in Jake his office. ''Loren are you okay?'' Jake asked concerned what surprised me a little because Jake was never the concerned type for me. ''Yeah I'm fine just a rough day.'' I said with the best fake smile I could put on. Jake and Kelly nodded their heads. ''We have some exited news for you!'' Kelly squealed. I smiled at her enthusiasm and shot them a curious look. ''Okay, tell me.'' I said with a light smile. ''Eddie his record label wants to sign you.'' Kelly said with a huge grin on her face. '' No way.'' I said in disbelieve. '' Yes way!'' Jake said with a chuckle. '' That's great.'' I said with a smile. I had to admit the news cheered me up a little bit but Star was still on my mind and stopped every enthusiasm. ''Yeah it is we can go over the contracts tomorrow.'' Kelly said as Eddie entered the room. ''I have to go I'll see you tomorrow than.'' I said as I stood up. Kelly shot me a confused glance because I was leaving already but I didn't want to be in the same room as Eddie because it confused me. I wanted to kiss him with everything in me but at the same time I wanted to shut all the feelings out I had for him. '' Congratulations I heard it from Jake.'' Eddie said with a smile. '' Thank you.'' I replied as I refused to meet his eyes. I was about to walk out when I heard Kelly ask something. '' Loren are you sure everything is okay?'' I turned around and saw Eddie, Kelly and Jake staring at me. '' I broke up with Star today.'' I simply replied. All of them looked like they were in total shock I shot them a light smile before walking out. I waited for the elevator and on the moment I got in Eddie came out of nowhere and stepped in the elevator as well.

'' What happened?'' Eddie asked concerned as the elevator doors closed. '' Didn't you have a meeting with Jake?'' I asked as I raised my eyebrow trying to ignore the question. Eddie rolled his eyes as he replied. '' Jake can wait. I just wanna make sure that you're okay.'' As he said that the doors opened and we got out. I was about to walk away but Eddie gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I was standing really close to him now our chest were almost touching and Eddie his lips were an inch away from mine. '' I'm fine.'' I said softly as I looked into Eddie his eyes. I knew if I wouldn't step back now things would happen. I was afraid of my feelings for Eddie because every man leaves just like my dad did. I kissed Eddie his cheek and let my lips linger for a few seconds before I pulled back and walked away with a million questions in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Loren's POV**

I got in my car and drove to Mel her house. I really needed some advise. I knocked on the door and Melissa her mom opened the door. ''Loren hi come in.'' Lisa greeted me with a smile. ''Is Melissa home?'' I asked as I got in and Lisa closed the door. '' Yeah she's upstairs.'' Lisa said I nodded and walked upstairs. Without knocking I barged into Mel her room. Mel and Adam were making out on Mel her bed. When they saw me they jumped up. '' Lo!'' Mel screamed. '' I'm sorry guys.'' I said with a chuckle. '' It's okay I was about to go.'' Adam said in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. The action made me think about Eddie. Eddie always did that as he was nervous or embarrassed. I shook the thoughts of Eddie quickly out off my head. '' No Adam stay I need your opinion as well.'' I said quickly before he could leave. Melissa and Adam shot me a look that was mixed with concern and suspiciousness. Mel sat down on the bed and Adam and I joined her. ''Spill it.'' Melissa said as she crossed her legs indian style. ''What first? The good or the bad?'' I asked looking between Mel and Adam. '' The good.'' Melissa replied with a smile on her face. '' Okay Eddie his record label wants to sign me.'' When I said that Mel and Adam their mouths fell open. '' That's great.'' Melissa squealed all of a sudden as she pulled me and Adam in a hug. That almost suffocated me and Adam. We pulled back and Melissa looked weird at me. ''But why do I get the feeling you aren't happy with it?'' Melissa asked as she raised her eyebrow. '' It's not that I'm not happy it is just..'' I stopped my sentence to take a deep breath. '' The bad news.'' Adam made my sentence of. I nodded and could feel the sadness take over me again. I closed my eyes preventing there wouldn't escape a tear. '' Star and I broke up.'' I said softly as I opened my eyes again. '' What happened?'' Melissa asked concerned. ''You know the brunette of last night?'' I asked Mel and Adam nodded so I knew Mel told Adam the story. I wasn't mad about that because Adam was like a male Mel to me. '' That was not only yesterday.'' I said softly as I looked down to my hands. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and wiped it quickly away with the palm of my hand. '' How long?'' I heard Adam ask with a voice full of concern. '' Two months.'' I said as I looked back up to them. '' And what about Eddie?'' Melissa asked after a moment of silence. '' I don't know.'' I said as I began to tear up a little bit. '' I never had feelings for a guy before I don't know what to do.'' I said with some sniffs. Mel and Adam pulled me in a hug and we laid down on bed together. I laid between Mel and Adam. They both wrapped their arms around me. '' I love you guys.'' I said with a sniff. ''And we love you Lo.'' Adam stated as he kissed my cheek. I smiled this was what I needed a moment with my two best friends.

After an hour or so I drove home. My mom still was at her work so I was home alone. I just wanted to lay down on the couch when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and was a little shocked to see the person standing there. '' What are you doing here?'' I asked in a harsh tone. ''Can I come in I need to talk to you.'' She said friendly ignoring my anger towards to her. I sighed and nodded as I took a step to the left so she could walk in. ''What do you need?'' I asked with annoyance in my voice while I closed the door and turned around so I was facing her. I need to be honest I can tell why Star cheated on me with her she was beautiful. She had clear blue eyes and her long dark brown hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. She wore a black dress that fitted her perfectly. ''I'm Victoria.'' The pretty brunette said as she held out her hand so I could shake it. I hesitated for a second before I shook her hand. '' I'm Loren.'' Victoria nodded and shot me a light smile. '' I know.'' She said as we pulled our hands away. ''Look I don't wanna be rude or so but what are you doing here I have nothing to say to you.'' I said as I took a deep breath. I couldn't deny I was mad at her but at the same time it wasn't her fault that Star cheated on me. That was all Star it was Star her decision and not hers but still. '' But I have something to say to you.'' Victoria said with another smile. Damn it why was she so friendly? She made it hard to hate her. ''Shoot.'' I simply replied as I crossed my arms over my chest. '' You need to talk with Star she's heartbroken. You really hurt her.'' As soon the word left Victoria her mouth it was easier to hate her. ''Excuse me?'' I said as I raised my eyebrow. '' Yeah. I don't know why but even after you cheated she still loves you.'' Victoria said with a little arrogance. '' Wow wow wow. Do you know where you talking about? You guys are hooking up with each other for two months behind my back and now I'm the bad one because I kissed someone? That happened one time and I felt guilty I told Star everything as soon as I saw her. If I hadn't seen you guys dry humping each other on the dance floor in the Mk I still wouldn't know.'' I rambled out in an angry tone. Victoria shrugged her shoulders. '' Maybe you deserved it.'' She simply stated. I just stood there paralyzed by the nerve that girl had. Coming to my house and talking to me like that. ''So you're saying it's my fault Star cheated on me?!'' I yelled out in disbelieve. ''That's exactly what I'm saying.'' Victoria said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. ''And why would that be?'' I asked as I was breathing heavily from rage. '' You don't gave her the attention she needed.'' Victoria said with the same stupid smirk. I was about to punch her in the face but I knew she wasn't worth it so I was just going to kick her out I walked to the door and opened it but before I said she had to leave I needed to know one more thing. '' What's the main reason you are here? I don't believe you just came here to tell me I needed to talk to her?'' I asked as I walked back to my previous position. Victoria took a deep breath before she started to talk. '' Star asked me to come and convince you to take her back.'' Victoria answered with a sigh as she looked down to the floor. '' Do you want her back?'' Victoria asked as she looked back up to me. '' No, I loved her so much but I realize now it was fading even when we were together and even if I would still love her like I used to than I even couldn't be with her she cheated for two months. I said softly Victoria nodded understandingly. ''Besides there is someone else I love I was only to stupid and afraid to admitting it.'' I said in the same soft voice the only difference was that there was now a smile on my face. Victoria her gaze was fixed to something behind me when I said those words I gave her a funny look and turned around to see where she was staring at. Eddie stood there leaning against the doorpost with a bright smile on his face. I mentally slapped myself for opening the door earlier. ''I'm gonna leave you guys alone.'' Victoria said quickly as she shot Eddie and me a light smile. She walked out the door and Eddie came in and closed the door behind him.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked before he could say anything. ''I just came to see how you were doing.'' Eddie said with a light smile. '' I'm perfectly fine.'' I said as I returned his smile and began to walk to the kitchen. ''Who was that?'' I heard Eddie ask. '' I don't know some girl Star is hooking up with.'' I said casually as I grabbed two water bottles out of the refrigerator. '' And you are okay with that?'' Eddie asked as I gave him a bottle of water. ''Yeah, why wouldn't I?'' I asked as I took a snip of my water. ''I don't know you guys broke just up?'' Eddie said as he raised his eyebrow. '' Like you said it we broke up her life isn't my concern anymore.'' I said as I putted my water bottle down on the dining table. '' You lesbians are confusing.'' Eddie said as he shook his head. I chuckled lightly at his remark as I took a step closer to him. '' Bisexual actually.'' I said with a smile. Eddie gave me a confused look but I didn't give him the time to say or ask something. I reached up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. It took him a few seconds to responds. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to my body. I felt Eddie his arm go around my waist. I heard Eddie his water bottle fall on the floor. We pulled back after a few minutes both breathless. I opened my eyes to meet Eddies. He was smiling broadly and I'm sure I was too. ''You're quite something Miss Tate.'' Eddie whispered against my lips as his grip tightened on my waist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone asked me to let Loren stop being a bisexual. I'm sorry but that is a part of the story that Loren is confused about having feelings for Eddie. As Loren is completely straight than I don't have a story. I'm sorry if you don't like the concept but that is my storyline I can't change that about the story. I'm so sorry if you don't like it. **

**PS: Thank you for the sweet reviews guys! ~Much Love Leen.**

**Loren's POV**

'' Go, before I take your keys.'' I said as I pushed Eddie in the direction of the door. '' I don't mind.'' Eddie said with a chuckle as he turned around and he kissed me again. I threw arms around his neck and depended the kiss a little bit. '' I don't think Max is gonna like that. You're an half hour to late already.'' I said as I pulled back. Eddie groaned making me chuckle. Eddie opened the door and pecked my lips a couple more times. '' I'll see you tomorrow.'' Eddie said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. ''Yeah.'' I simply replied in a soft tone as I bitted my lip. I kissed Eddie his lips and Eddie slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues rubbed against each other until air was needed. Eddie pecked my lips and smiled. He walked to his car and I leaned against the doorpost watching him drive off. I made my way back inside and couldn't explain what I felt right now. Happiness was one of the thing I knew that for sure. I heard my phone go off I ran to my room and searched for my phone. When I finally found it. I saw it was Star I didn't know it was a good idea to pick up. When I was about to press accept my phone stopped ringing. I saw I had five missed calls from Star. I wanted to call her back but maybe that wasn't the best idea. I shoved my phone in my pocket and heard the front door open and close. I walked out off my room and saw my mom had come home.

''Hi sweety, how was your day?'' My mom asked as she putted down her purse on the dining table. ''Pretty good.'' I said with a stupid smile on my face. ''How good?'' My mom asked as she raised her eyebrow and returned my smile. '' The kind of good that I got a record offer I can't refuse and the kind of good I'm Eddie Duran his girlfriend.'' I said as I followed my mom into the kitchen. '' First of all a record deal?'' My mom said in a enthusiastic voice. ''And you're what?'' My mom asked in a serious voice. I sighed as I hopped on the counter. ''What story first?'' I asked her with an innocent smile. '' The Eddie Duran girlfriend story is the most confusing so let's start with that one.'' My mom said as she started to make dinner. ''Well Star came by this morning and told me the truth about the bimbo in the MK.'' I said as hopped of the counter and took two plates out off the cabinet. '' And what is the truth about the bimbo?'' My mom asked in a serious voice while I placed the plates on the dining table. ''That they were hooking up for two months.'' I said with a sigh. I knew I had Eddie now but just thinking about Star made me still sad. ''For two months?'' My mom asked in disbelieve. I just nodded and continued with my story. ''We broke up and when I came back home from Melissa her house that girl came by to tell me it was my fault Star cheated on me because I didn't gave her enough attention.'' I said as I rolled my eyes. '' That girl has some nerve but did she just came by to say that?'' My mom asked as she placed something into the oven. ''Star asked her to come here and ask me if I would take her back. I told her I wouldn't because I had feelings for someone else and Eddie stood apparently behind me with a stupid grin on his face.'' I said with a chuckle. ''How did he come in?'' My mom asked with a little laugh. ''I had left the door open. But it's weird to say boyfriend it was always girlfriend and now I have to say hi I have a boyfriend.'' I said with another chuckle. My mom laughed with my remark. ''I think you'll get used to that.'' My mom answered as she was still laughing. I was about to say something else but got interrupted by my phone. I took my phone out off my pocket and sighed when I saw it was Star again. ''What's wrong?'' My mom asked concerned as she heard my sigh. ''It's Star this is the sixth time she calls.'' I said as I just kept looking to my screen. ''Pick up maybe it's important.'' My mom said with the same concerned voice as before. I nodded and pressed accept.

''Hi.'' I simply said as I walked to my room. ''Finally you pick up I called you like a hundred times.'' Star said with a little annoyance in her voice. ''Six times.'' I corrected her as I rolled my eyes and closed my bedroom door behind me. ''Why didn't you pick up?!'' Star yelled. '' If you only can yell at me I'm gonna hang up.'' I said calmly as I sat down on my bed and leaned against my bedpost. ''I'm sorry babe I just want to work everything out.'' Star said in a sweet voice. ''Star we aren't going to work things out okay? We're done.'' I simply stated. ''You don't mean that.'' Star snapped. ''Yeah I do. I know you asked your little toy Veronica to come but it didn't work okay? Just find someone else and move on.'' I said as I took a deep breath. '' It's Eddie his fault isn't it? I knew that that guy would...'' I didn't let Star finish her sentence I just hung up the phone. I walked back into the living room and saw my mom had finished making diner. I sat down in front of my mom. ''What did she need?'' My mom asked as she began to eat. ''Just stuff.'' I replied with a weak smile. My mom nodded knowing I didn't want to talk about it. We ate and talked about the record deal. My mom was more enthusiast than I was. We finished eating and we cleaned up together. ''I forgot to tell you something.'' My mom said with a smile plastered on her face as I closed the dishwasher. ''What?'' I said as I returned her smile. '' I got a date!'' My mom squealed. ''With who?'' I asked as I raised my eyebrow and laughed at enthusiasm. ''With the dad of your boyfriend.'' My mom said as she began to walk to her room. ''What?!'' I yelled with disbelieve and happiness in my voice. I liked Max and I liked the thought of my mom and Max together. I heard my mom laugh and I followed her into her room. She was already looking for something to wear. ''Since when do you forget something like that to mention to me?'' I asked trying to sound serious. My mom took a beautiful turquoise dress out off her closet. '' Do you mind if I go on a date with Max because I can always call him off.'' My mom asked with a serious voice. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped with my foot on the wooden floor. '' Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Don't talk to stranger and before midnight home and you can go.'' I said with a chuckle my mom laughed and rolled her eyes. '' Yes mama Loren.'' My mom said with a chuckle and this time it was me who rolled my eyes. My mom pulled on the dress and matched it with turquoise heels. She looked truly beautiful. I walked back into the living room and laid myself down on the couch and flipped through a magazine as I waited for my mom to come out. Ten minutes later my mom was ready and walked into the living room. I tossed my magazine on the coffee table and stood up. My mom looked stunned. ''Turn around.'' I said with a smile on my face. I whistled as my mom spun around.

When there was a knock on the door my mom her eyes widened. I chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. '' Have fun and be careful.'' I said with a smile. ''Alright I love you sweety and if something is wrong or you need something call me.'' My mom said with a light smile I nodded and walked into my room. I heard my mom oped the door as I closed mine. I walked up to my closet and pulled a sleep short and sport bra out off my closet I walked into my bathroom and changed into the short and sport bra. I did my hair in a messy bun and removed all my make up I heard my bedroom door open and close. ''Mom?!'' I yelled but my mom didn't answer. I walked back into my bedroom and screamed when I saw Eddie laying on my bed. Eddie laughed and I picked a pillow of my bed and threw it to him. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked as I tried to catch my breath. ''I wanted to keep you company but if you don't like it I can go.'' Eddie said as he stood up. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. ''Nah I kinda like the surprise.'' I said with a chuckle as I wrapped my arms around Eddie his neck and gave him a kiss on his lips. Eddie his hands traveled to my butt and all of a sudden he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso. '' Nice outfit by the way.'' Eddie said as we pulled back from our kiss and looked down. ''Shut up.'' I said with a chuckle as I pulled him in another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Here is a new chapter of '_Not Interested'_! It isn't that long but better than nothing, right? ;D Thank you for being patient with me guys! I wanted to thank everyone who keeps reading and reviewing my stories I have a little writers block lately ;s I'll post probably a chapter of another story this weekend but I don't promise anything. Let me know from what story you want a new chapter because I really don't know what story to finish first.**

**I got a question from someone asking me at how many chapters I'll finish my stories. Well I finished _'Don't give up'_ at 15 chapter but I think _'Mean Girls'_ will be finished at 20 chapters or so. If you have any ideas for my stories doesn't matter what one PM me.**

**Follow me on twitter to stay tuned ;) : _FfLeentje_ and also follow our amazing writer _ImaginingMe_ ! Who has twitter from yesterday!**

**Thank you for everything! I really love you guys! ~Much Love Leen.**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I woke up with Eddie his arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest. Eddie was still in a peaceful sleep. I saw the sun was coming up and realized we just fell a sleep last night watching a movie. I carefully slipped out off Eddie his arms trying not to wake him up. I walked into the living room and saw mom and Max on the dining table. ''Good morning sweety.'' My mom greeted me in her usual soft voice. ''Where is that son of mine?'' Max asked with a huge grin on his face as I sat down next to him. ''He's asleep.'' I told them as I shot my mom and Max a shy smile. ''But I'm gonna make myself ready for school.'' I quickly added before they good ask me questions. I stood up and walked to my room. I softly closed my door and walked into the bathroom I took a quick shower because I don't had much time before school started. I pulled on some black skinny jeans and light blue one shoulder T-shirt. When I came back in my bedroom Eddie was starting to wake up. I climbed back on bed and kissed his cheek. ''Good morning.'' Eddie said with a groan as he wrapped his arms around me. ''Good morning.'' I managed to say between little kisses Eddie gave me. Eddie pulled me on top of him as he kissed my neck. ''Eddie I have to go.'' I giggled as I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. ''I'll let you go as I can come pick you up from school.'' Eddie said after he gave me a long passionated kiss. ''Deal. Mel is gonna be here any minute to pick me up.'' I informed him as I laid my head on his chest. I knew I had to get up but I just didn't want to go.

As the words just were out off my mouth my door flew open. ''Loren! We need...'' Melissa stopped mid sentence as she saw me and Eddie laying on the bed. ''Well well that explains why you weren't replying on my texts.'' Melissa said as a smirk appeared on her face and she crossed her arms over her chest. Eddie and I quickly got off bed and I could my face heat up. ''What texts?'' I asked as I fixed my T-shirt a little. ''Well if you had read them you would now. You can explain me later Tate but now we need to go.'' Melissa said as she marched out off my bedroom making Eddie chuckle. ''Do you think that's funny Duran?'' I asked as I raised my eyebrow and punched him lightly on his shoulder. ''I think it's pretty hilarious Tate.'' Eddie replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in a sweet kiss. After a few moments we pulled away both a little breathless. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder as I followed Eddie into the living room where my mom, Max and Melissa were laughing hysterically. ''What's so funny?'' Eddie asked with a yawn as he sat down on a chair next to his dad. ''Nothing son. Nothing.'' Max answered as he was trying to hold back laughter. I shrugged my shoulders at Eddie his confused look. ''We need to go.'' I said as I gave Eddie a light kiss and pulled Melissa along with me out off the front door.

''Well I think I deserve an explanation.'' Melissa stated as she started her care. ''What do you mean?'' I asked as I looked out off the window so she couldn't see the smile that appeared on my face. ''Loren what do you think I mean?!'' Melissa nearly screamed. ''I mean the you and Eddie in bed thing!'' Mel added in the same screaming voice. ''Nothing happened.'' I said softly as I bitted my lip so my smile wouldn't grow to big. ''Yeah yeah. I'll get to the bottom of this.'' Melissa said in her serious voice. ''Of course you will.'' I answered her sarcastically with a chuckle.


End file.
